I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by xthegirl-withthebooksx
Summary: Draco/Hermione based on the song of the same name by Taylor Swift


**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I profit from this in any way.**

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
- Taylor Swift_

After the war they spent a lot of time together. She had no choice really. Harry and Ginny had rekindled their love and gotten married. Ron was busy helping George with the shop. Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't need her imposing on their grief. So she went to the last place anyone would think of looking. Malfoy Manor.

She and Draco became quite close. They'd contentedly lay on the balcony on the summer nights looking at the constellations and just talking; sometimes not talking. They became one another's life lines. They knew everything about the other, and couldn't imagine not having the other in their life.

They were both finally in a place where they could be their true selves.

DRACO's P.O.V.

I'd been more than surprised when Hermione Granger had turned up on my doorstep and asked if we had a spare bedroom. It's not every day that a War Hero asks a former Death Eater if they can share lodgings. What surprised me more was when I realised we had a lot more in common than anyone expected. As we became closer I surprised myself more and more. I could tell you I'm in love with her, but I wouldn't know if that was true or not.

She's like a blanket of protection in a weird sort of way. Within the first few nights of her being here my nightmares were still raging. One night they were worse than usual and broke through my silencing charm (or maybe she disabled it). I woke up with a start and just cried. The things I'd done; the things I'd seen happen and didn't stop. It tortured me. So I cried. She must've heard because the next thing I knew her warm body was pressed against one side, her arms wrapped around me cradling me to her, her gentle hands stroking the hair out of my face. That was the first of many nights. My pain wasn't something I hid from her, nor was hers something she hid from me.

She knows EVERYTHING about me, and still claims that she doesn't know what she'd do without me.

HERMIONE's P.O.V.

Well it looks like life finally decided to work out for me. I found the one person that I can be myself around completely. I can show all side of me to Draco, not just the logical side that Harry saw, or the pissed off side that I showed Ron. Draco see's all of me. He's the only one who can tell exactly what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking, and not judge me for it. He is the reason I am so happy.

He asked me to marry him, one evening out on the balcony. It was the most romantic of gestures.

*FLASHBACK*

Lying on the cool floor of the balcony, Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into the feeling of the warm summer breeze.

"Hermione," she heard a voice whisper. There was no mistaking it, she knew that voice too well know.

"Draco," she replied breathily, "What's the matter? Are you going to join me?"

"Hermione," he said nervously, "I need you to stand up, please."

"Alright, but this better be good," she responded cheekily, "I was just getting comfortable down here."

Standing up she crossed over to the edge of the balcony where Draco was leaning against the railing. As she reached him, he grasped her hands. "I need you to listen to me, without interrupting okay?" he asked.

She nodded in response, so he continued. "Hermione Jean Granger, before that fateful day when you arrived on my doorstep looking for a place to stay, I absolutely loathed you." Seeing her hurt expression he rushed onwards. "But all of that changed to me, now you are my best friend," as she smiled he realised he was doing it right, "You know me inside and out, and I have no idea what I'd do without you. However, this is what I do know, the only time I'm happy is if you are not sad, and that's because I don't want to feel like I'm flying if you are stuck on the ground, no matter what I do. Truth be told, you drive me crazy half the time, but the other half, honestly, I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is real. Hermione Jean Granger, would you please do me the immense honour of becoming my wife, and allow me to spend the rest of forever with, because I'm only me, who I want to be, when I'm with you."

He finished off by bending down on one knee, and producing the simplest yet most beautiful ring that Hermione had ever seen in her life.

*END FLASHBACK*

As they said their vows today in front of a small group of their family and friends, she became teary, repeating the words that he said the night they got engaged.

"I'm only me, who I want to be, when I'm with you, forever."

As Draco kissed the bride the entire congregation erupted into a flurry of tears, cheers and catcalls, before the newlywed couple disappeared off on their Greek Island Honeymoon.

**Hope you liked it! **

**xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**


End file.
